Of Mice and Teens
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: Adopted from cdbazemore98. While watching The Great Mouse Detective one stormy night, Tori and her friends are suddenly shrunk to the size of mice. Now they must find a way to get back to their original sizes with the help of a certain mouse detective. But will a notorious rat get in the way?


Chapter 1: A Stormy Movie Night

It was a nice, quiet evening in Los Angeles, California. Tori Vega and her sister, Trina Vega, along with their friends, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, and of course, Robbie's "puppet" friend, Rex, were all gathered in the Vega living room for a group hangout.

It was Wednesday, movie night, so the group had to decide what to watch for the night. Cat, being the cheerful girl she is, suggested the new My Little Pony Movie, but Jade refused to watch something so childish, so they had to try and find something else, much to Cat's dismay.

Trina was searching through the DVD's they had in the basket, when something caught her eye.

"Hey Tori," She called to her little sister, pulling out the DVD case. "Come take a look at this."

Tori came over to her older sister and smiled.

"The Great Mouse Detective?" She chuckled as she took the case. "I used to love this movie when I was a kid."

Andre, overhearing her friend, came over a took a look.

"I used to watch this all the time." He chuckled. "I thought it was one of the best Disney movies of the century."

"It definitely has one of the best villains, aside from Scar." Beck added.

"You mean that big mean rat?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, Ratigan." Robbie nodded, showing off that he has seen the movie too.

"He's the world's greatest criminal mind." Rex added.

"Wow, he must've murdered a lot of people, stole a lot of things, and insulted a lot of kids to be that big of a criminal." Cat gasped.

"Cat, he's a rat, not The Joker." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever seen it?" Tori asked the goth.

"No," Jade answered bluntly. "I'm not too big of a fan for Disney."

"I'd bet you'd like this one." Beck chuckled. "Why not try it out?"

"Fine, but only because you suggested to." Jade huffed.

"Sweet!" Trina cried, plucking the movie back from her sister and inserting the DVD into the player. "I can't wait to see Basil, he's a real doll."

Trina flopped onto the couch on sighed dreamily. Everyone stared at her with confused and slightly creeped out looks.

"Trina," Tori spoke to her sister. "You know Basil's a mouse, and a cartoon character, right?"

"I know that," Trina scoffed. "But you have to admit, for a fictional mouse, he's pretty good looking."

Tori just rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. Andre sat on the couch next to Tori, Beck and Jade sat on the loveseat together, Cat was on the floor, and Robbie sat on the recliner, holding Rex next to him. As the previews played across the screen, the outside started to get darker, until suddenly, thunder roared through the sky and a heavy downpour came crashing down.

"Great!" Jade groaned. "It just HAD to rain on our movie night."

"Don't worry, it'll pass soon." Beck assured.

"I hope so." Tori muttered.

Thunderstorms weren't one of Tori's favorite things, especially at night. It didn't bother her too bad, but she worried that the power would go out. Power outages happened occasionally, but it didn't happen often.

Ignoring the storm, the group continued to watch the movie. As time passed, the storm outside seemed to get worse and worse by the second. The wind picked up, shaking the trees and blowing the patio furniture around a bit. The storm continued to rage until suddenly, a bright flash of lightning came through the window, startling everybody.

Cat let out a small squeal as she clung onto Robbie's legs. Beck and Jade held onto each other more closely, and Tori held Trina's hand, while Andre moved closer to the sisters.

"Relax guys…" Tori said nervously. "It was just a spark of lightning."

"That was more than a spark, Vega." Jade retorted. "That was a huge flash!"

"I've never seen a flash like that before. It was so big…" Cat whimpered.

"Come on," Tori tried to calm down her friends. "Let's just continue watching the movie…"

But just as Tori said that, a big boom of thunder erupted, and the room went dark. Cat screamed, clinging onto Robbie even closer.

"Guess we can't watch the movie anymore." Rex commented.

"Don't worry, just let me find a flashlight, and maybe some candles." Trina assured everybody, getting up from the couch.

The room was entirely dark, pitch black to be exact. Trina couldn't see where she was going and continuously tripped and stepped on things.

"If only it wasn't so freaking dark, maybe I could actually find something." She muttered.

Tori heard her sister go up the stairs. She started to worry, thinking Trina might get hurt in these conditions. Trina could be annoying at times, but she really cared for her, no matter what the ups and downs were.

As the group waited for Trina to come back, it got awkwardly silent, except for the occasional roar coming from outside from the storm. Nobody said a single word, but instead kept all comments to themselves. Suddenly, Cat decided to break the silence.

"Basil's a great detective, don't you think?" She giggled.

"I agree," Tori nodded, even though she knew Cat couldn't see her. "If only we had more detectives like him around."

"Oh please," Jade retorted. "If we had more detectives like Basil, maybe he could figure out why people like Tori exist."

Tori frowned and shot a glare at the direction Jade's voice came from. Nobody said anything after that. The group sat in silence for a few minutes before suddenly, another big flash of lightning came through the room. The flash lit up the entire living room, causing the group to shout out in surprise. A flash of lightning suddenly crashed right through the sliding glass door, completely obliterating the door and hitting the power box in the kitchen.

The power box sparked and spazzed, shooting sparks of electricity all through the house.

"What's going on?!" Tori cried.

Then, there was total darkness again… but only for a split second.

The power box sparked again, shooting daggers of electricity towards Tori and her friends. Tori stood frozen in fear as a bolt of electricity shot right to her, hitting her chest and electrocuting her to a smoking, black, living lightning rod. As she spazzed from the electricity, Tori could hear the screams of her friends around her as they too were electrified. She could even hear the screams of her sister coming from upstairs.

At last, the electricity stopped, and Tori fell to the ground, exhausted from the pain. She closed her eyes, expecting the sweet relief of death to take her. At that moment, she passed out.


End file.
